


If You're Quiet, No One Will Know

by Reallyscj



Series: Dirty Denny [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Smut, Public Sex, Tumblr Prompt, i'm bad at writing porn, not so secret sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reallyscj/pseuds/Reallyscj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hunt was tough, and Dean is tired. Benny has some thoughts on how to release some of the tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You're Quiet, No One Will Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Tumblr prompt for dirty!denny. The prompt was "Shh... If you are quiet no one will know what we are doing"

The hunt had been tough. It was only supposed to be a simple salt and burn, but finding the object that the spirit was attached to took far longer than it should have. Dean was left battling the angered spirit of the 12 year old, while Sam, Cas, and Benny worked to find the diary that held a drop of her blood pressed to one of the pages.

In the end it was found in a hidden compartment, in the back of her old bedroom. By the time the last of the flames were burning out, Dean was spent. He was so tired, that he did something extremely rare. He gave the keys for Baby to Sam, and let him drive home.

Dean had settled in the back, with his head leaned up against window, and his jacket thrown over him like a blanket. He was tired, but was not able to fall into the darkness of sleep. So he settled for just resting a bit.

They had been on the road for about an hour, but still had about 3 to go until they were home, when Dean felt the warmth of Benny leaning into his side, and the heaviness of a blanket being set across their laps. Dean didn’t have the energy to move so he just played opossum. 

A shiver ran down his spine when Benny’s hot breath hit his ear as he whispered, “I know you ain't asleep suga’. Ya heart, and breathin ain’t steady enough.” 

Dean tried to stay completely still, but jumped just a bit when he felt Benny’s strong hand grope his crotch.

“Shhhh. If you are very quiet, no one will notice what we are doing.” Benny quietly crooned as he placed a kiss to the hollow behind Dean’s ear.

Dean opened his eyes just a bit, and dared a glance at the front seat. Sam was still facing forward, with the radio on playing low. And Cas was actually sleeping. After his short time as a human, he liked to take naps every once in a while.

Dean shifted his hips, and gave Benny better access. Benny’s swift fingers quietly undid Dean’s jeans and his hand dove inside to grasp the hard length inside. 

He made short work, with slow, tight strokes, that had Dean aching in just minutes. It took all of Dean’s willpower to not let out the moan that was in his throat.

Benny swiped his finger across the sensitive tip, and Dean had to throw his head into the burly man’s neck, and bite down, so he would not scream. Benny’s hand squeezed tighter, as he held back his own moan at the feeling of teeth on his neck.

Dean could feel the coil of pleasure at the base of his spine, and it was only a few more strokes, and Dean had spilt all over Benny’s hand. 

Benny leaned down a pressed a quick kiss to Dean’s lips as he tucked him back into his pants. Dean felt boneless, and they both quickly fell asleep for the rest of the drive.

When they finally pulled back into the bunker’s garage, and walking back to their respective bedrooms, Sam turned to Dean, “The next time you want to have sex in the back of the Impala, do you think you could wait until your little brother isn’t in ear shot?”

Dean didn’t think he could turn that deep a shade of red.


End file.
